


Château de Joux

by LukeDoe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Are you even reading this ?, Bondage and Discipline, Château de Joux, Countess Widomaker, Cupcake - Freeform, Domination, Dominatrix, Emotional, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, France - Freeform, Futanari, Halloween Costumes, Happy halloween, Implied Widowmaker | Amelie Lacroix/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Innocent, Licking, Light Bondage, Love, Magic, Master/Pet, Mistress, Night, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prey - Freeform, Read the story instead, Sex, Sex Toys, Some Plot, Werewolf, Witch Mercy, fancy dresses, kiss, petting, stop reading the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeDoe/pseuds/LukeDoe
Summary: Hovering over the Countess she playfully whispered in her ear :,, I find you much to my liking , a shame I have other plans tonight.,,





	1. d'entrée

**Author's Note:**

> The Fort de Joux or Château de Joux is a castle, transformed into a fort, located in La Cluse-et-Mijoux in the Doubs department in the Jura mountains of France. It commands the mountain pass Cluse de Pontarlier.  
> ,,Le Château de Joux' website,,
> 
> Happy Halloween and happy Día de Muertos

Château de Joux

 

In a deep stormy night somewhere in die eastern France. A black cart pulled by two steady Horsebacks made it´s way through the Mountains. Merciless cracked the rain against the windows of the small black cart. Lightning broke through the thick layer of clouds. Illuminating the Castel hidden in the pitch-black night.

A black leather glove pushing back the curtains. Revealing a pale feminine face inside the cart. Blood red lips, fine contours and her silky black hair retained in a straight ponytail. Countess Lacroix impatiently tapered her fingers on the window frame. Her piercing Yellow eyes darting on her Target. The Castel of the Witch. Her spells where infamous as much as her punishment on who couldn’t pay for her dark arts.

Creaking wheels then a sudden stop ripping the Countess harshly out of her thoughts. Invisible hands opening the door of the card. Revealing the Countess seated on the, with red leather stretched, bench. Her long elegant leg ending in midnight blue high heels crossed over each other. Averting her sight. High up the walls of the Château de Joux. Slowly, self-assured she placed on leg out in the cold night. The sharp wind rattling on her deep black silk woven suit.

The doors of the old Castel swung open, given sight of wide Mamore plastered Hall. A young Maiden waiting for her.

Her short black hair crowned by a pair of dog ears, twitching in the rain. Her neck decorated by a Black leather collar missing a leash. Dressed in an ensemble of wider and short strings binding over her toned body. Her breast round and firm pushed by a small leather belt just enough to cover the darker skin of her areola. Undressing the maid with her eye´s Amélie´s sight wandered further down the short black skirt trying to grasp what´s still left to her imagination. The Maid bowed exposing a fluffy tail swinging in mild excitement.

,, My Name is Pet Fareeha, welcome to the Witch´s Castel. The mistress is expecting you .``

Silently she followed the Maid, eying her tail dancing with every step. In her mind she pictures them together in front the great fireplace. Running her fingers through the black Hair, petting the long ears. Lips wandering over her neck down to her breasts kissing and sucking. Till she allowed her willing pet to…..

The sound of the great Door opening pulled her out of her wetting fantasy. Pet Fareeha bowed, showing her into the Room. It smelled like old ark, pleasant and heavy. The Room possessed two big Windows framed in deep red curtains. Opposed by a long dining table lined with heavy chairs. The Countess took her appointed chair. Sitting down her hands running over the hard wood reeling feeling the countless ages of the wood.

Gently pressure on her legs pushing them apart, she found Pet Fareeha kneeling under the table. Strong hands working their way up her legs. Frozen in the surreality of the moment the countess kept composure. Hot breaths, shy kisses leaving her panties stained. First a nibble, then a sloppy bight tearing her panties aside revealing her wetting folds to the maid.

Amélie took a deep breath, waiting for the warm sensation to come. Seconds fading, her anticipation growing but jet she had to wait.

,, I allow it,,  a feminine voice sounded through the room.

Leaving Amélie to turn around. Yet before she could adjust an electric wave rushes through her veins. Burning hot circles between her thighs leaving her gasping. Instinctive she reached down, grasping for the thick black hair, pushing her closer. Hips following her every movement. Just a small pressure warning her of what happened then so quickly. The first digit entered her gasping centre. Followed by a swift turn of a skilled Tongue she trembled, bending over on the table she spread her legs exposing herself fully to Fareeha. Small twitches turning the first digit, gently joining it a second both of them quickly soaking wet. Turning and twisting, letting soaked noise escaping between the lustfully moans of the Countess. Amélie gasped , her legs shaking she felt the pressure rising , building inside her. Growing with every lustful lick, with every turn of her fingers. Ringing for Composure she crawled her finger into the wooden table. There was no mercy, just burning pleasure waving over her. Crushing her between  every hot strike of pet Farehha´s tongue. It was to much for her to bear, feeling the finger turn , curling against her cramping walls she came. Pulling every muscle in her body she cramped releasing all her tension in an explosive moan. Exhausted, falling back in the chair.

Pet Fareeha emerged from under the table putting her face on the Countess legs. Burrowed in the afterglow, Amélie patted her gently , fondling her ears.  

It took Amélie mere minutes to clear her mind of the lingering pleasure. Fareeha burrowed her face deep in the fabric of the countess suit.

,, Ah I see , you find liking to my creation. ,, the voice echoed for the walls.

This time accompanied by the sound of a moving chair behind her. The countess turned around. Standing in front of a wooden chair. A blond woman dressed in a revealing black and brown dress Two round breast pushed on display, leaving just few for her to imaging. Meting her eyes ,bestowing her with a knowing grin.

,, let me assure you , yours’s will be similar satisfying,, She laughed.

The countess stood up ,much to the unlinking of the maid, Now facing the Witch.

,, A pleasure to meet you….. both ,, the countess declared, ,, I assume everything went well ? As much as I enjoying playing the other Woman´s toys I´m here to receive my own.,,

The Witch closed the gap between them in a blink , pressing her warm , full lips on this of the Countess. Pushing her on the Table , her tongue breaking between her lips , reaching for hers. Entangling her , playfully pushing forward. Breaking the kiss the Witch pushed her victim down. Hovering over the Countess she playfully whispered in her ear :,, I find you much to my liking , a shame I have other plans tonight.,,

Leaving the Countess confused and unsatisfied on the table she turned away. Pulling Pet Fareeha on a leash behind.  ,,You will find what you seek in the upper bedrooms, stay as long as you like.,, She smiled vanishing in the shadows.


	2. Room 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,, I should maybe thank the Witch … later ,, whispering to herself turning around to her innocent prey.

Confident clicking her heels over the polished marble the countess strolled through the halls. Holding her breath, her hand hoovering over the golden Handel. Thirteen was written in big cursive letters on the Door. A plane brown door worn out by time, offering no clue of the treasures waiting for her. Taking a deep breath, she opened the old wooden door.

The Moon light falls through the extensive Windows covering the north wall, heavy red curtains flowing in the late-night breeze. The room was dominated by a massive four-postered bed with innocent white curtains. On the upper right corner standing a deep brown brawer displaying a selection of large and small rubber toys. Reaching for the rather special selection, feeling their soft texture. Sliding her finger over the distinguish nodes and veins covering their surface´s. A just to well-known sensation running down her tights letting her shiver in anticipation. Deciding on a rather large specimen with red straps fitting it under her silky skirt. Running her hands up and down over her new acquired shaft pushing her hips. Biting her lip, clenching her legs in burning desire.

The door got opened and closed introducing a feminine fragile silhouette.

The countess slowly turned, there she stood. A young woman, short brown hair with fluffy Wolves ears standing out. Her head pointing to the floor letting the moonlight illuminating her delicate face.

A fine black leather collar decorating her neck, dangling in front a matching leash resting on her palms. Her hands stretched outward, offering the leash. The minimalistic bra barley more than a frame exposing her small firm breast. Between, embedded in her chest, was a spherical sapphire. Catching the moonlight glowing in a mesmerising rhythm to here every heartbeat. Her long slender legs covered by pure white stockings ending in cute white Heels. Matching panties wrapped her in an angelic glow of innocents.

Keeping her head down she spoke in a shy fading voice :,, M..m…m Mistress , My Name is Lena I.. I ..am your slave,,

,, Shhhh ,, the countess places a finger on Lena´s upper lip , pressing on the soft flesh, silencing the young slave. ,, You only talk when you ask , your first World will be Mistress as well as your last , did you understand this my petite?,,

Focussing her eye on the black heels of her new Mistress , she quietly answers :,, Yes Amelié ,ahh Mistress,,

A quick push, forcing both of Lena´s hands over her head pressing her helpless against the wall.

,,Didn’t I make myself clear mon Cherie ?,, The countess whispers , her lips gazing on Lena´s hear. 

,, You are mine , and I´m yours.. your Mistress.´´ pressing her warm wet lips on Lena´s neck. Punishing the weak flesh in burning kisses.

,, Once the Mighty Tracer , the fastest lycanthrope alive.,, She jeered. ,, What love can do to us , wouldn’t you say slave? ,,

,, Mistress yes Mistress,, Lena weeped.

Gently lifting Lena´s Head, releasing her grip around her hands. Starring into her, tear filled,  deep brown eyes.  Lena let lose,, I missed you so much Amélie,, sobbing she  broke down in Amélie arms.

,,Shhhh, its all right my petite. The witch brought you back, placing her index finger between Tracers breast. Circling her finger on the glowing sapphire. Now you truly belong to me. Her hands reaching around Lena pulling her in. Lena rested her head onto the countess chest staining the black fabric in hot Tears.

,, Do you still love me my little slave ?,, the countess whispers into her ear, placing warm lips onto her ear.

Lena looked up, pressing down on her mistress , pushing her on to the floor. Hoovering above her. Her breast wiping with her every breath. She smiled ,, I always have and always will!,, forcing her lips on them of her mistress. At first mild and soft then parting her lips emerging her tongue, intruding in to her mistress.

The countess heart beating through her chest, engulfing in to the kiss. Fingering for the black leash. Pulling her loved slave down. Pinning her over, the leash fixed in her hands she broke the kiss. Leaving her slave catching her breath on the floor. Standing up, Lena on her knees, gazing up to Mistress. The wet spots on her mistress panties clearly outlined right next to a growing bulk stretching the black silk, Lena bite her lips.

Lifting her heeled foot onto Traces shoulder revealing her sex blinking behind her laced panties ,, be a good dog and clean you mistress,, she command. Unzipping her dress single handed. Presenting her deep dark negligee, covering her beautiful perky breast in a thin layer of transparent black silk.

Trace soaked her breath, gazing up her mistress’s endless legs her eyes fall on the impressive member hanging between the countess legs. Thick warm flesh, gently pulsating veins. Lena´s head fogged, her legs getting soaked, thinking of her mistress.

A short strong pull on the leash and Lena´s Head was between her mistress tights. Forcing her lips on the erection. Kissing it´s tip, testing, licking. Then opening, taking it in, her sloppy wet mouth warped around it. Twitching, pulsating sucking gently, then stronger and stronger. Her lips closely shout, pushing and pulling her head forward and backward over the shaft she could clearly feel her mistress excitement, her throbbing pushes, the slight trembling of her hips. Tracers mind went wild. Sliding her rough lupin tongue over and over the sensitive tip, tasting the salty drops of promised relive.  On Hand on her mistress hip on hand spreading her tights touching her Mistress drenched folds. Without hesitation she pushed forward entering two digits inside her mistress while pushing her head down on the sweet erecting. Ready to receive the explosively release her loved mistress promised her.

A swift turn with her finger clenching inside her mistress , a rough flick with her tongue still tightly engulfed on her. The countess pushed her hips thorough letting out a deep moan , her hands tight into Lena´s hair releasing her thick , salty pressure.

Keeping her lips tightly sealed looking up to her mistress, meeting her clear yellow eyes, swallowing her mistress gift.

Heavy breathing, releasing her slave ordering her on to the bed, she stared onto her new found appendix. ,, I should maybe thank the Witch … later ,, whispering to herself turning around to her innocent prey.


	3. uni pour toujours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your not allowed my petite”

Uni pour toujours

There she was, silky sheets in her back, shivering from cold and anticipation likewise. Her mistress taste lingering on her tongue fogging her thoughts, twitching she buried her claws in the sheets piercing through them. Realising her mistake quickly she pulled her hands back releasing a cloud of white feathers in the air. Tracers eyes widened. Following the gentle fall of the feathers.

She blew it, ruining the mood, her eyes water, her legs went stiff, her belly cramping as her uneasy feelings washing against the lingering excitement. She cowered motionless on the ripped sheets.

*Click* *Click* the countesses’ black high heels split the air were she walks; blade like she strides through the feather´s. Her sharp yellow eyes darting at her prey.Not a detail could escape from her sight. Not the twitching wolf like ears nor the wet puddle ruining the white sheets.

Her softly waved red lips smirked:” what to do? , what to do my petite ?” her voice sweet and heavy like red wine throwing her in the sheets , Tracers body reacting on her own pushing and pulling. Rising her perky little breast at the Countess, pulling her legs. Spreading them in the process the countess turned her around, Tracer facing the open window staring in the clear night sky. Her sex exposed she blushed, rushing deep red, trying to hide her sex with her bushy tail.

 

Cold fingers striding over her bare cheeks, lovingly following her curves up to down. Closing her eyes Tracer focused on every little movement. Then pain, a short burst, followed by burning pleasure running up her spine flooding her chest. Soft cold lips on her ear

 :” Aren’t you a good girl?” the countess whispered voiceless in her ear.

“yes … mhh yes I´m!” Tracer whispered more to herself than to her.

The countess hand rushing down on the other cheek leaving punished skin. Following by loving short strides washing away the pain leaving only burning lust.

“I didn’t hear you Slave” embracing the last word as she softly bites Tracers left ear.

“YES Mistress I’m a good girl!” Tracer screamed form the bottom of her heart, pushing her throbbing rack back against the fingers of her mistress.

“And a wild one too” the countess added pushing her slave of balance fishing for her hands. She locked the smaller girl turning her on her back. The countess looking down on her rising both of the wolf girl´s hands above her head. Pushing her down with ease.

Tracer was on the edge of excitement, her eyes locked on her mistress, struggling against the merciless grip she shivered helpless in the web of the spider. The countess closed for the killing blow.

Her lips pressing on the wolf girl´s lips. Taking what was hers, she parted her lips her tongue playing with the more than willing wolf girls. For this moment this was everything that mattered.

Kissing down Tracers neck the countess worked her way over the embraced neck down over the collarbone onto the breast leaving a trail of loved skin. One finger softly driving around the areola. Her lips kissing the other breast sucking gently at her little peak.

“Mhh.. ah.. please Mistress…ah..take..me..please”: Lena moaned. Forming word´s was getting harder and harder. Her mind a blank, white mess only responding to the touch of her mistress. She was at her mistress’s mercy.

With a short smile the Countess hands wanders over the stretched abdomen down to the legs pushing in between them. Skilled short strides around her welcoming gap the Countess bare mercy to her slave pushing the first finger in. Rewarded by animalistic moans. She moved a little, pushing in small circles. Tracers abdomen felt on fire.

A second joint the first reaching deeper and deeper exploring her wet folds delivering her on the edge, a little more and she would reach it.

Burring her fangs in Lena´s neck, bruising the skin. “Your not allowed my petite”.

Lena gasped as the mistress pulled back, leaving her on the edge. Begging and pushing Lena tried to from words, unable to responded.

“on all four!” The countess commands. Lena complied too willingly leaving her dignity in the sheets she displayed her sex to the mistress, soaking and shaking she waited for the countess to take her. “No” Lena thought “for her love to take her”

Pale slender finger´s stroking her massive member, throbbing in anticipation she kneeled behind the wolf girl presenting herself to her.

Gently without any pressure she pushed herself in Lena. She could feel her little slave grasping around her pulsing cock, swelling pleasure building with ever push she felt the lust crashing down on her. Ringing for composure the countess gasped for her little pet. Faster and faster she pushed in her little puppy.

Gasping, moaning, unable to comply the simplest command Lean was a moaning mess , pushing against her mistress with every thrust , her mouth wide open she moaned : “I…..m…ah….”.

She could feel Lena tightening around her , but she wasn’t finished with her yet. Reaching her hand for the wolf girls thick brown hair pulling her head back. She trusted faster and faster. Her own heat joining the building pressure robbing her of every clear thought the Countess lost her composure. “ I.. I .. allow it! Come! ..come.. with ..me mon amour!”

Lena broke, her body burst in sweet floating pleasure as her mistress filled her. She could feel every single drop rushing through her lower abdomen filling her with a warm fuzzy feeling.

 

Shivering and robbed of all her strength she sunk down on the ripped sheets next to her mistress, gently placing her head on Amélie´s chest.

Running her fingers though Lena’s brown hair Amélie smiled.

“So my love?” Lena smirked.

“Countess Love for you!” Amélie answered playful.

Mere minutes went in silence, both soaking in the presence of the other.

“Will you stay this time?” Lena asked, her voice loaded with sadness, her eyes watering , her head filled with pictures of their last goodbye.

Amélie´s body suddenly felt heavy and much too large for herself. Pushing herself up leaving Lena´s head in her lap she petted her puppy a little longer till she answered, her voice soft and heavy:” No…”

Lena jumped up knocking her love over, catching her off balance, reaching for Amélie´s shoulders, pushing her down. Towering over Amélie Lena´ s eye´s filled with tears raining down, crushing heavy on the bare pale skin.

“I will do everything! I will make it work! please please don’t leave me!” Lena cried.

 

But the Countess just smiled, not a cold emotionless smile but a warm, reassuring smile.

Slowly her lip´s moved forming the words which so long have been imprinted in her cold heart.

“No, I stay forever united with you mon amour.”

 

 

 

 


	4. Privat audience with the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “my,my have you grown.” The witch teased her little toy.

Privat audience with the Witch

Meanwhile in the private chambers of the Witch. Pet Fareeha shifts uneasy from one leg to the other. Her heeled feet clicking on the cold marble. Robbed of her maid skirt, lying useless around her legs, she gasped. Her white fangs biting on the red gag muffling her moans. Small droplets running down her cheeks shining like pearls on her caramel skin.

Just the fireplace spending warmth and light she stood there in the middle of the room. Her legs apart, heavily breathing, holding on to the chains holding her hands locked over her head.

Strong steady, chains keeping her raw animalistic force with ease rendering her helpless and exposed. Her dog ears twitching with every pleasurable wave running up her spine. The belt once used to hold her extensive breasts now substituted as leash knotted to her collar whipping between her breast´s. Stroking her erected bosoms with every breath she took.

Long slender shadows dancing over her firm muscular body, broken only by a pair of white warm hands casting theirs touch over pet Fareehas lower abdomen, running over her legs up and down leaving a trail of excitation where they touched warm flesh.

The witch took her time, striding around her pet. Touching, teasing her. Stopping behind her, pressing her lips against Fareehas neck, gliding down her muscular back, kissing down to her tail. Pushing the shivering tail aside exposing her soaking wet folds. A gentle touch leaving her pet crushing in desire, ripping and pulling on the sturdy chains her whole body begging for her touch. The witch smiled.

“A most impressive display but we are not quit yet there” The witch announced lifting herself up again. Leaving her pet unsatisfied, rattling in chains.

The witch turned her pet around. Fareeha was now facing her mistress face to face. Her strong brown eyes locked on the blond women in front her. Her every muscle stretched, tensed ready to act she pulled and pushed cursing on the chains keeping her from her target.

Keeping her eyes locked with her pet the witch sat down on the dark sheets of the four poster bed.

Slowly removing the first stripes binding her Corset. Unbuttoning her skirt striding it down her legs. Both falling to Fareehas feet. Laying there between the black sheets her white curves laced in black lingerie she truly was essence of desire. A black ruffles bra holding her perfectly round breast in place. Gently loving her every curve Fareehas eyes wander further down. The witches toned belly lustful hugged by a black garter belt holding her dark stockings tightly over her black overknee heels. Averting her eyes slightly pet Fareeha choked , where the black matching panties would have been were only the witches fingers running sinful circles around her soaking folds.

First softly, growing more and more bold, the witches moans filling the air , her sweet scent floating through the room. pet Fareeha soaking it in more then readily consuming every bit of her mistress , moulding in her pleasure and desire. Feeding on her magic Fareehas body began to change.

 First unnoticeable then more and more prone. Her muscles bolster , her ears and tail growing , giving her a more and more wolf like appeal. But she did not care, her mind set on her mistress only here to please her she engulfed her animalistic self. She could feel every fibre in her body burning with lust the magic of her mistress rushing through her veins pushing down her lower groin reshaping her cilt to a more and more suitable tool to breed her mistress.

The witch pleasurably gazing at her little pet changing in front of her , lowering herself on all four the witch sprawled  catlike towards her pets newest addition. Eying it carefully , she could nearly taste the salty pre cum on her tongue. Reaching out placing her hands on the warm pouncing shaft. Extending her graceful little tongue licking up the little salty pearls of pre cum from her pets cock.

“my,my have you grown.” The witch teased her little toy.

Short lustful strokes , answered in muffled moans and protest, the witch was in control no doubt about it. Her lips firmly pressed around her pets member taking it in. Her tongue twirling her length up and down. Wetting it in saliva and pre cum. Her own finger striding over her perky breast , circling grabbing herself. Suddenly letting of her pet , she rose. Unlocking the gag, dropping it on the floor, she silenced Fareeha in a lustful kiss. Exploring her , meting her tongue sharing the salty promise.

Fareeha was on the edge her body and mind demanding sweet relieve but her mistress  turned around, arranging herself provoking between the sheets. Presenting her soaked wet rear at her pet. So she spoke: “ Breed me! My pet.” And with a snap of her fingers the chains once holding Fareehas raw force vanished unleashing Fareeha upon her mistress.

Words like bliss , Fareeha didn’t waste a single moment prancing forward , kissing her mistress , strong tender hands gliding over soft skin and black lace alike. Gently burring her fangs in her mistress neck , bruising her flesh. Marking her mistress for the world to see. Fareeha´s eyes meet the witches, her clear blue eyes showing for just a moment her love and care.

Reaching for Fareehas head , her hands cupping her face the witch whispered:” Take me already ,you useless dog!” locking her legs around Fareehas pelvis. She could feel the warm embrace of the witch , pushing against her phallus with every movement. Fareeha reached for her mistress hands , lifting them over her head holding her in position. Her deep brown eyes sunken in her mistress clear blue she growled :”Your mine now and forever more !” pushing inside her mistress. Stroking deeper and deeper pressing down on the shivering little witch. Squirming against Fareehas force , her legs firmly locked, she screamed :”yes , more.. take me! Mein schatz!”

Fareehas movements went faster and faster. Reaching for the lips of her Mistress they embraced in an entangled kiss , her hips rocking against each others. Letting lose of the witches hands Fareeha mounted her up pressing her against the wall , forcing her cock deeper inside the witch. The building pressure tearing on her groin, ready to burst, ready to claim her prize.

Clamping onto her pet the witch buried her fingernails in Fareehas sturdy back , the wall in her own back pressing her against Fareeha leaving no room for her escape , she felt her pounding inside , rocking waves of electricity through her body. The witches full, round breast pressing against Fareehas stimulating each other with every stroke.

Embracing her pet, her body clenching and clamping she trembled: “I´m coming , come in me! mein schatz”

Like the magic chant of a spell Fareehas body reacted. Tensing every muscle , pressing Angela onto her. With one last stroke she erupted inside her. A wild animalistic growl escaped her throat.

Angelas whole body trembled , her legs shaking , her head light and warm .She sunk in the Arms of her love. With her last strength pressing a kiss on Fareehas cheek before she sunk down, buried in the afterglow.

Fareeha picked her up, carrying her onto the bed. Taking her place next to her she covered them both under the blanket. Sleepy Angela opened her eyes, pushing herself up , resting her head on Fareehas chest. Two strong arms hugging her tightly, she smiled.

“meine Liebe” she mumbled before the slumber took her away.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my little cupcake <3


End file.
